PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT We propose to create a flexible, interdisciplinary, Jointly Sponsored NIH Predoctoral Training Program in the Neurosciences (JSPTPN) to prepare exceptional predoctoral students in their first two years of graduate school for productive careers in basic neuroscience research and related fields. Our proposed program trains students to work towards understanding the operation of the nervous system, including education and research opportunities to identify and ameliorate many dysfunctional and disease conditions such as stroke, epilepsy, traumatic brain injury, neurodegenerative disorders, and addiction. This program is based in the Neuroscience Graduate Group (NGG), an interdisciplinary PhD program that includes faculty from 22 Departments in 6 Schools of the University of Pennsylvania plus the affiliated Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. Graduate education in biomedical sciences at Penn is based on this kind of interdepartmental Graduate Group and is overseen by the Office of Biomedical Graduate Studies (BGS). BGS ensures effective curricular development, quality control, and uniform admission standards across all relevant Graduate Groups, including the NGG. Direct management of the proposed training program is done by a five-person Executive Committee that sets and reviews policy and selects trainees. Faculty membership is governed by: 1) expertise in a relevant field of study, 2) significant contribution to training, 3) commitment to the goals of the program, and 4) extramural funding to support trainees. Junior faculty receive extensive guidance on mentoring. Admission of students to the NGG is vetted by a BGS-wide admissions committee. Subsequent admission to the proposed JSPTPN will be decided by its Executive Committee. Support for each trainee will encompass their first 21 months in graduate school. The Training Program will consist of two years of coursework plus at least two lab rotations. All students will take a yearly course on the responsible conduct of scientific research and will participate in several newly developed training components that focus on instruction in the scientific method and statistical methodology. Students will also receive training through seminars, journal clubs, annual retreats, scientific meetings, paper and poster presentations, and social events that encourage interactions. Successful completion of a comprehensive Candidacy Examination marks the start of independent research toward the dissertation. Thesis research is conducted under the supervision of a faculty advisor and is monitored by a Thesis Committee and the NGG Academic Review Committee. The dissertation defense takes place when the thesis advisor and committee agree that the work is complete. Most graduates move on for advanced (postdoctoral) training and pursue an academic career. Based on the number of potential trainees, we request support for 12 predoctoral trainees/year for the next 5 years.